


Alter ego

by Halliah



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Fluff, I know, M/M, Soulmate AU, no one asked for it, pschos in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halliah/pseuds/Halliah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ajay was used to covering his forearm. Even when his life became strange (full of death and explosions) he was very rigid about it. Years back it had been caused by homophobia, than, well how do you explain tyrant's name branded on your skin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alter ego

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. You've been warned.

He was ten when his marked showed up. It was beautiful, made in curly front, like someone had sneaked inside his room and written it with feather. The ‘P’ was much bigger than other letters. It was after all a capital. ‘a’ was a little bit funny, line connecting it with ‘g’ curved and sloppy. The other ‘a’ was made in the same way. The last letter, ‘n', had a long wavy ending. There was splash of pink around it, few shades darker than Ajay’s skin. It was winter, so he mostly stayed home, besides he’d never had many friends, so no one would mock him for having guy’s name on his forearm. At first he hadn't even showed it to his mum, even though she knew about it after just looking at him next morning. She gave him piece if black cloth so he could tie it around his forearm. They weren't rich; buying special band wasn't an option. Ajay was very careful; always making sure that knot was strong enough. Some guys made fun out of him after all, spread rumors that it was the name of one of the popular girls. She hadn't believed them, but stayed away anyway. Ajay was nothing more than the poor kid. The down side of it was that he actually liked her. They had done a few projects together, she wasn't so bad. The whole situation made him realize that life really sucked. 

Some people dated even though they knew it wasn't their destiny. It was normal for teenagers to rebel against rules. That’s how Ajay found himself kissing a guy from his class. He wasn't a good kisser, but they were young, they had time to learn. The guy, the one he was kissing, wasn't rebelling. The name on his shoulder was gray, which meant that his soul mate was dead. It was terrible fate, living your whole life alone, with the knowledge that you were late. The name on Ajay’s forearm was still there, as beautiful as it was the day he got it. He still hadn't found anyone with that name. It was probably Asian, but how could he leave his mother to go searching. So he stayed In USA, making out with people who, like him didn't have a soul mate. They were allaying each other’s pain. 

His second girlfriend asked about the mark several times. It was normal, that they hadn't showed them after being together for such a short time. But she was serious about it and Ajay suspected that she had his name. He’d broken up with her, before she got a chance to check for herself. After that he stacked to sex without strings. He didn't do it regularly, just when he had to let off some steam. His mum had never asked him about it, she was happy when he was. She’d never even mentioned anything about grandchildren, which was rather natural for his ex-girlfriends’ mothers. It was one of the reasons why he’d loved her dearly. It didn't come as a surprise, how much devastated he was after her death. Fulfilling her last wish was the least he could do. 

Ten minutes. He was supposed to wait ten minutes for someone whose name matched the one printed on his skin. Who just happened to be a psychopath. Ajay had to think. Finally, after waiting for such a long time he found him. And it looked like he was awaited, but not by the reason he might have suspected. He sat there wandering. Than the screaming started. Fuck. First things first. He took his mother’s ashes and went outside. His quest was more important it that moment, he could find Pagan later. It wouldn't be too hard after all.

Sabal, Amita, Golden Path, taking down Pagan’s double (something had told him that it was alright to shot your soul mate if they were dictators on some God’s forsaken island), killing Yuma and deciding which side to take. It’d been an exciting way to fulfill his mum’s will. And a fucking dangerous one. Pagan wasn't hard to find, as expected. The king was waiting for him, started his monologue as soon as Ajay got inside. He asked some rhetorical questions, than took up eating. American just stood there till he finished. After the silence finally came, he took out his knife and cut dirty knot holding old patch around his forearm. Pagan looked up, rising eyebrows. Fork didn't reach his mouth as he dropped it. Shock was written all around his face.  
“Oh dear boy. Why hadn't you told me?”  
Ajay stood there anxiously.  
“What was I supposed to say? ‘Hey, you've just killed a man in front of me but it seems like I've had your name on me for a better half of my life.’?  
“Well, you could at least not run off and start to help those bloody idiots from the Golden Path.’  
They've told me my father used to lead them.”  
Pagan sighed. He waived and took his fork back.  
“Sit. We have a lot of talking before us.”  
Ajay nodded, walked to the opposing side of the table and sat down. He didn't feel like eating.  
“Did you know you had a sister?”  
“No.”  
“Lakshamana. Your father send Ishwari after me. She was supposed to be a spy. That hadn't worked out. I was so tired and resigned after not finding you for such a long time. I liked her from the start but then we fell in love. Your father found out. I tried even harder when Ishwari got pregnant. Your little sister, oh how much you adored her, she was killed by Mohan. Ishwari went after him and took care of him. Then she came for you and you the two of you disappeared. “  
Pagan took a sip of his wine.  
“She must have been devastated after killing her soul mate.”  
Ajay nodded, straightened his back.  
“She didn't talk about her past. Her soul mark had been always covered. From time to time she just sat there looking at nothing. When I asked about my father she ignored me or gave me some kind of evasive answer. “  
Ajay ran hand through hair.  
“I’d showed her my mark once. She didn't say anything, just hugged me. After few days she told me about her will. She’d never talked about any of it again.”  
Pagan finished eating then stood up.  
“Come on. I've something to show you.”  
As expected he was followed to the exit. There was a little hut outside. As they got closer Pagan started to talk.  
“This is where your sister lies. I've been inside once and well, came out like this.”  
Ajay smiled tiredly. He went through the door. His little sister was truly beautiful. He put mum’s ashes next to her. It was a long trip. He went back and noticed Pagan sitting in the helicopter. When he got closer, round motor started.  
“Where are we going?”  
“ ‘We’? Dear boy, I think you went through enough trouble because of me.”  
American took out his gun and aimed. His target, the pilot, noticed it but continued following Pagan’s order.  
“You are going to leave me on an island full of angry man, whose leaders I've killed. After finding out you are my fucking soul mate.”  
Pagan smiled. It was, surprisingly, a happy one.  
“Be kind enough not to blow off Carlos’ head. It would be extremely exhausting to clean. Think about my maids.”  
He shouted something to the pilot and then got out of the helicopter.  
“So you’re staying?”  
“Why yes, of course. I've thought that you still held killing that guard in front of you and well, being a king, against me.”  
Ajay sighed, turned to the main building.  
“This is a shitty reason. “  
They went back.

Few hours passed while they talked. Pagan told him about past, about Yuma, his mother and father. They sat next to each other, on a plushy, pink couch.  
“They made many stories explaining why I had killed him. Maybe I've been psycho since I was young. Maybe he beat me. The truth is, I was so irritated with his inability to do anything with all that power, all this fucking potential.  
Ajay scoffed.  
“Remind me not to tell you about that competition I had in grade school which I would totally win if I studied.”  
“You weren't thirty or a mobster.”  
Pagan looked amused, even if he tried to sound hurt. American rolled his eyes.  
“And you are impossible.” Before he even stopped talking he was crushed by other body and found himself with arms full of ex-king of Kyrat.  
“You looked so… cuddly.”  
It was what his life had become. They sat in silence; there was some rustling when Ajay changed their position. He lied fully on the couch with Pagan on him. He had one arm around him; the other one, the one with mark, next to king’s head. It was grasped in tight grip, as Pagan was touching his name. Ajay’s skin was darker than it used to, but pink was still visible. Sun started to disappear over the horizon when Pagan finally moved. He sat on Ajay’s hips, took off his blazer, than shirt. His body wasn't very muscled, he was slim, but you could see strength of the predator just waiting under skin. There was black ‘Ajay’ under his breast, made in simple front without any background. It was beautiful in its simplicity. American raised and bowed his head to get a better look.  
“It’s not as flashy as yours.” He noticed.  
“It’s pretty plain.” Pagan agreed.  
He actually giggled after noticing Ajay’s pout.  
“Don’t worry, love. I've always known you wouldn't be boring.”

They moved to king’s bedroom. Pagan was still shirtless and didn't seem to care about his minions virtue. After he’d noticed Ajay’s scandalous stare he smirked.  
“They've seen in much worse state.”  
“Do I even want to know?”  
“Probably no. Too much coca, too little working guns. I had to improvise. “  
Before Ajay had a chance to make some comment about being a ‘great’ king, he was pinned to a closed door. Soon there was mouth on his neck, sucking, biting.  
“And how have I looked this time?”  
“Worried, amused, lovely. When your mother told me your name I’d hoped that faith wouldn't be so cruel. That you would get a normal, friendly soul mate. Or maybe I was one of those unlucky bastards who had name of someone, who was destined for someone else.”  
“Not happening…”  
Rest of the sentence was silenced by long moan. Pagan sucked a pretty big bruise next to his ear.  
“And then you came here. Killed the best of my men. Even if you weren't mine I would want to at least fuck you. Do you know how well the blood suits you, dear?”  
Once again Ajay didn't get to answer. That time it was caused by Pagan’s lips on his. They kissed slowly. Neither knew what the other one liked but they finally got time to discover it.  
“That was pretty creepy…” American noticed after he chance to breath.  
The king looked amused but unimpressed.  
“You expected something normal? We may have skipped courtship, but I can always buy you roses. Or maybe tulips. A garden full of tulips, that sounds fun-fucking-tastic.”  
“And here I was hoping for someone boring.”  
Pagan scoffed.  
“Why would I ever do something boring? I can always take RPG, fly somewhere high and watch some beautiful explosions. You can go with me, if you want.”  
Pagan smirked. He helped Ajay with taking off shirt and started to map his collarbone. Soon American was panting. He was manhandled to the bed, which was pretty hot.  
“So how do you want it?”

Sex was great. But they still had much to talk about, to discuss. Ajay destroyed fields that ensured money. Besides he was against selling drugs, a sentiment which made Pagan laugh every time he heard about it. But he still agreed, decided to find another way to get money.  
“We can always engage some tour operators and make this place the best holiday attraction ever.”  
“Let’s do it after we take care of what’s left of rebellion.”  
Great pillow talk. Ajay was lying on Pagan’s chest, head next to his name. It was a glories feeling.  
“What about farmers? Will they get to crop food, which is a rather important thing?”  
“Who would have guessed that orgasm makes you sassy? Well, they can do whatever they want. Besides attacking future visitors of course.”  
Things weren't going to be easy. They had to find Sabal and take care of him; Pagan was still as unstable as before and would probably do something crazy when they wake up. But it wasn't half that bad. Especially when it meant he could fall asleep while listing to his soul mate’s heartbeat. 

It was one of the quietest days. The King of Kyrat was sitting in his office, taking care of the paperwork. After making it a bloody tourist attraction there was a lot of letters and contracts to sign. Pagan thought about his coke, waiting for him in their bedroom. How much he would pay to have Ajay laying for him just like that on the bed when he finally finished.  
“Pagan?” Speaking of the devil.  
“Yes, dear boy?”  
“Why, in God’s name, there is an elephant in our garden.” American looked more curious than angry.  
“Don’t mention it.”  
It took Ajay several seconds to stop looking at his lover owlishly.  
“You. You haven’t.”  
“I haven’t done what?”  
“Make that stupid pun, just not to answer my question.”  
“Of course not.”  
“So why is he there?”  
Pagan sat straighter.  
“A circus seems like a good attraction.”  
“That still doesn't explain why it is in our garden.”  
Every time ‘our’ left Ajay’s mouth the king felt pleasure coming through him.  
“Waiting for the rest.”  
“But tulips…”  
And Ajay actually got red. Pagan smirked.  
“I didn't know you cared for them so much.”  
“You know it’s not about them. They were a present, from you.”  
A smirked morphed to a sweet smile.  
“Don’t worry about them love. Sebastian will stay there only a few hours.”  
“Yeah, well. I just preferred to ask. What are you working on, at the moment?”  
They started to talk about future benefits and how to control black market.

Once again they were laying in bed. It was normal for them that Ajay’s head always landed on Pagan’s chest.  
“What are you thinking about, boy?”  
“It’s just… If my mum hadn't leave we wouldn't probably be together like that.”  
“I hate to say that I agree.”  
Ajay sighted.  
“I know it made you both suffer, but I can’t help feeling glad.”  
“There is nothing to feel ashamed. I loved your mother, but you are the better side of my soul. I understand you completely.”  
“Flatterer. You have already got into my pants. There is no need for compliments now.”  
Pagan muzzled his head.  
“Nonsense. I’m going to seduce you for the rest of our lives.”  
“With elephants and tulips?”  
“I have no idea what are you talking about.”  
Ajay opened his eyes to look at name branded on Pagan’s skin. He could feel one of those fingers tracing letters on his forearm. He smiled and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Probably I will write more about those two, because they are so adorable.  
> Your kudos pet me for finally getting this idea out of my head, while comments are still devastated by my mistakes.


End file.
